Only the beginning
by Tarzje
Summary: Sofia looked into Sara's eyes and she knew it was only the beginning. SaraSofia


Title: Only the beginning  
Author: Maaike  
Fandom: _CSI_   
Pairing: Sara/Sofia  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: This was only the beginning.  
Advertisement: Part of the FSAC:DW06

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or its characters. I'd have let Sofia keep her British accent.

Author's note: Thanks to AJ for reading it over for me.

Only the beginning  
by Maaike

As soon as the door closed, Sofia pushed Sara against it and claimed her lips. Consciously or not, the brunette had been teasing her all night, to the point she just had to have her. Sara moaned softly, Sofia took this as a cue to sneak her tongue into the brunette's mouth. Another moan filled the room, this time she couldn't tell whether it was hers or Sara's, and to be honest, she was far from caring.

Sara wrapped her arms around Sofia's neck, pulling the blonde closer to her. Sofia answered with putting one leg in between Sara's and pressing her thigh into the brunette's heat. The blonde moved her kisses to Sara's neck, gently biting down and soothing the skin with her tongue.

"Bed," Sara gasped.

Sofia shook her head, "no time," she half grunted into Sara's ear, causing a shiver to go down Sara's spine.

The blonde roughly undid the buttons of Sara's blouse, sending two buttons flying through the room. She was glad the brunette decided to wear one. They were much easier to get rid of, not to mention it was a lot faster. She latched onto the newly exposed skin of Sara's chest, hungrily trying to taste every inch. She quickly found her way to Sara's already hard nipples, painfully grazing against the fabric of her bra. Within no time she disposed of the offending item by throwing it to the side.

Sara threw her head back at the feel of Sofia's mouth on her nipples, hitting her head against the wall. She let out a throaty moan when Sofia rolled her other nipple between her fingers. This seemed to encourage Sofia to move further. She used her free hand to undo Sara's zipper and slide her fingers into the fabric of the brunette's panties.

"God, Sofia," Sara moaned as she felt Sofia's fingers tease her outer lips.

Sofia smirked at Sara's wetness. It was definitely a boost for her ego. Sara was this wet just for her and because of her.

She moved her fingers to play with Sara's curls, "what do you want me to do?"

They had started doing this dance two months ago. It was after a particularly hard case for the both of them and they went out for a drink to unwind. They ended up unwinding in bed, together. Ever since that night, they had gotten together whenever it suited them. Well, when it suited Sofia mostly.

They hadn't really addressed the issue yet. But that was something they weren't going to do anytime soon either. They both just found a way to wind down, that was what it is.

Sara whispered something but it was drowned out by a moan as Sofia moved her fingers towards Sara's center to gather some wetness.

"What did you say?" Sofia said with a grin. She loved controlling the brunette. For a woman who was so self-sufficient, keeping herself standing in a men's world, she was easy to dominate. Something that absolutely turned Sofia on.

"Fuck me," Sara's voice was hoarse but it was loud enough for Sofia to hear.

The blonde slipped her fingers into Sara's wetness, making the brunette moan her name. She moved her fingers in and out, hard and fast, just like she knew Sara liked it, her mouth taking possession of the brunette's neck.

She felt Sara's whole body twitching. Small trickles of sweat were glistening on the brunette's forehead. Her eyes closed, her whole face in deep concentration and her mouth open, chanting Sofia's name. That's how the blonde liked to have Sara.

Unfortunately, it was over too soon. Sara moaned out loud when the waves of pleasure rippled through her body. Sofia kept moving her fingers, letting the brunette ride out her orgasm. When Sara managed to open her eyes and Sofia saw the look in them, she smiled. This was only the beginning.


End file.
